


Sexual situations may apply

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of the M-rated variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror

Things have gone a bit daring in their love-making, but this? Angie’s going to combust. Peggy’s behind her, completely naked, just like she is, feet hooked around her knees to keep her legs spread.

 

“Look,” Peggy commands.

 

Angie opens her eyes, when did she shut them? She groans.

 

A strategically placed mirror, right in front of their bed. Oh shit.

 

Angie hisses. Peggy’s hand still working between her legs.

 

“Look,” Peggy commands again. She points her chin forward.

 

Angie looks, through the mirror at Peggy looking at her, their gazes meeting.

 

“That’s it. Keep your eyes open.”

 

Angie does, oh god does she keep them open. Peggy’s hand works faster, still staring at Angie while Angie stares right back. Her chest heaves, her hips thrust. Dear god, she’s going to thank Stark later for having so many mirrors.


	2. Studs

Kissing Peggy’d been an experience, not just cause she’d been crushing on her for the longest time - but that tongue ring! Oh geez. Angie certainly appreciates that accessory now.

 

But why didn’t she think about this?

 

She really should’ve

 

Her thighs crush Peggy’s head, hips lifting off the kitchen counter with every swipe of Peggy’s tongue. Angie falls on her back with a yelp.

 

Her previous lovers were always wary about her own piercing, it hadn’t been an issue before - even if they were bad, it was still enjoyable - but this? Along with Peggy’s tongue ring and her own clit piercing?

 

Angie’s dying. She’s sure of it.

 

The metal clangs against one another. Angie bites on her own forearms to keep from screaming. That’s useless, not when Peggy sucks _and_ swipes her tongue.

 

Angie howls. 


	3. Desk

Mid-day pick me up. That’s what this is.

 

“Peggy,” Angie gasps into her neck.

 

“Shhh.”

 

Angie bites her tongue. How can Peggy expect her to keep quiet?

 

Skirt rucked up to her hips, Peggy’s fingers inside her, twisting, turning, thrusting. She wraps her arms around Peggy’s neck, hips bucking. Lipstick smears across Peggy’s collar, she bites down. Peggy hisses, fingers curling into the come hither motion.

 

“Will that be all Director Carter?” Angie asks, smoothing down her skirt.

 

“Yes, that will be all Agent Martinelli,” Peggy answers, all smug in her seat as if she hadn’t just fingered Angie on top of her desk. 


	4. Dress

So Angie might owe Peggy a new dress. She definitely does now. Ripping open the bottom at the seams, Angie hooks Peggy’s legs over her shoulders, hands running across her stockings. If only she were naked, she could feel Peggy’s legs digging into her back in her stockings - but maybe later.

 

She sets her sights to the present, pushing aside Peggy’s panties, Angie gets to work. Pointing her tongue and teasing Peggy until she grabs Angie and thrusts her hips up. 


	5. Suit

Angie’s got a thing for anything Peggy related - but when she comes home in a tailored suit after a mission? No one can blame Angie when she shoves Peggy against a wall, her hands making its way between Peggy’s legs and just grabbing. Nothing there like a man, but doesn’t mean she can’t rub the heel of her hand there.

  
She makes Peggy come three times, fully clothed before she yanks down Peggy’s suspenders and kneels between her legs, worshipping her with her mouth.


End file.
